


Already A Family

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, domestic supercorp, maggie sawyer is once again captian of the supercorp ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Based on the prompt “Oh, we’re not together.” “…Her kid calls you Mama.”Or the one where Lena and Kara have absolutely no concept of boundaries and are basically dating before they even know it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1006





	Already A Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in months so I hope y'all like it :)  
> Also I'm a sucker for domestic supercorp so I had so much fun writing this

“You guys are so cute together,” Maggie commented. 

The entire room fell silent as Kara and Lena exchanged confused glances.

“Oh… we’re not together,” Kara said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Her kid calls you Mama,” Maggie said bluntly and raised an eyebrow. 

She did have a fair point. Last time they’d all hung out together, Lena had left her 3-year-old daughter alone with Alex and Maggie for no more than five minutes to use the bathroom. When Lori started whining for her Mama, both of them were shocked to see that it was Kara who picked her up and got her to stop crying almost immediately by rubbing her back and reassuring her that _Mama’s here._

Lena looked over at Kara, at a sudden loss of words. There were a lot of things that she and Kara did that most best friends probably didn’t. Like almost weekly sleepovers that sometimes lasted up to three days or movie nights every Friday after work. But that was only because they weren’t like most best friends. They never had been. And there had never been anything wrong with that. At least nothing that Lena knew of. She’d always told herself that Kara was just a special type of friend. Kara was a special person, she was warm and open and cared about Lena more than anyone had before. So Lena assumed that Kara was just like that. And she was completely content with the answer she’d given herself.

“I guess we just hang out so much that Lori got as used to Kara as she is with me,” Lena said after an awkward moment of silence. 

Maggie looked at Alex and tried to get her to come to her defense but Alex said nothing. She didn’t need to. Even Lena heard the way what she’d said sounded. And that was _not_ like something a best friend would say. 

“Anyways…” Kara cleared her throat. “Are you guys hungry? I am, we should order a pizza. Right?” 

“I’ll call the place now,” Lena said and all but ran to her phone without missing a beat. 

* * *

“Hey, Lena, can we talk for a minute?” Kara asked. They were sitting on their knees on the living room rug with Lori, helping her build a tower out of wooden letter blocks. 

“Sure what is it?” 

“It’s about what Maggie said earlier,” Kara said softly. Lena didn’t seem surprised, but her face fell slightly. She had an idea of where this conversation was going and it was nowhere good. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s nothing bad,” Kara said to quickly reassure her. “But I think she did kind of have a point.” 

Lena nodded slowly. This was the part where Kara told her they shouldn’t be as close as they were, that normal friends didn’t act like this and it was weird for them to even think they could make it work. Lena knew she’d overstepped. She’d always known what they were doing was strange. But when Lori called Kara _Mama_ for the first time almost two months ago, Lena’s wishful thinking got the best of her. 

She couldn’t help it. She knew it was wrong to wish for Kara to be okay with it. It was selfish of her. But deep down there had always been that warm fuzzy feeling in her heart when she and Kara were together, a feeling that only grew when she watched her friend handle her daughter with such care and compassion, showing both of them a kindness Lena had never known growing up. It planted a seed within her. One that continued to grow for months, watered by images of the three of them as that family kept her up at night and though she did everything she possibly could to suppress it. Every time Lena heard so much as someone mention Kara’s name, the thoughts began to blossom inside her once more until there was nothing she could do to get rid of them. Visions of Kara and herself and filled a garden of hope and love within her that she knew she’d have to keep to herself unless she wanted to lose it all. 

“I get it,” Lena said after a moment of hesitance. “If I’ve made you uncomfortable, I’m really sorry.” 

“No no no, it’s not that it all,” Kara quickly brushed her off. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap, which Lori took as a cue to hand her some more blocks so she could keep helping. 

“I love being Lori’s Mama,” she said. Both Lena and Lori smiled, which made Kara smile too. They looked so much alike it made her heart melt. 

“And I love being your friend. I… I love having you in my life.” 

“I love having you in my life too,” Lena said, the hint of confusion in her voice somewhat evident. 

“Me too,” Lori said confidently. 

“Lori, love, you don’t even know what we’re talking about,” Lena laughed, pulled the little girl close to her, and tickled her belly, causing Lori to erupt in a fit of giggles. 

Kara intently watched as Lena blew a raspberry kiss against Lori’s cheek, while the toddler squirmed and squealed in her arms. Lori then tried to do the same to her, but ended just blowing air on her face instead which made Lena laugh brightly. To Kara, there was no better sound than that of Lena’s laugh. Especially when it was joined with Lori’s. 

“I love you,” Kara blurted out, stunning Lena into silence. 

Lori fell quiet too when her mom stopped playing with her and started nervously stroking her hair instead. 

“I mean I’ve always loved you in the ‘you’re my best friend’ kinda way but I… I also love you in the ‘sweep you off your feet and take you out to dinner and raise a baby together’ kinda way,” she continued. 

Lena smiled, her eyes filling with tears at the words she never thought she’d hear. “I love you too,” she breathed. “When Maggie said that I… I was so scared I’d crossed a boundary and you were gonna be angry.” 

Kara shook her head and let out a relieved chuckle. “Lena we basically live together, there’s nothing you could do that would get me that mad. It was just… when Maggie said it I think I realized I really did have to say something.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Lena said. She hesitated and looked down at Lori, then back up at Kara. “So, what happens to us now?” 

“I’m not sure,” Kara responded honestly. “But for now, can I kiss you?”

Lena nodded and gently set Lori onto the carpet. She stood up and Kara followed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her close before placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. She could the garden inside her fill with life and joy. 

Holding Kara in her arms, Lena hoped it was a feeling that would never leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated, or feel free to yell at me on Tumblr @Godhatesoliviaa


End file.
